


Necessary Sacrifices

by BoneStudio



Series: Fruits of Heroism [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: “We are not going to have cactus on the walls,” Hanzo spat as he and Jesse left the conference room.Jesse snorted and shook his head. “Okay, but what about a machine that makes hologram tumbleweeds?”Taking the plunge into parenthood requires sacrifices and there are some things Hanzo and Jesse are willing to give up. On others, there are not.





	Necessary Sacrifices

**Necessary Sacrifices (Joys of Fatherhood)**

Jesse knew that when he and Hanzo took the plunge into fatherhood there would be sacrifices. They couldn’t indulge in their vices as much as they used to, money spent on alcohol and cigars redirected towards toys and baby formula. Their usual back and forth between their respective quarters coming to an abrupt end when Winston granted them larger quarters citing their impending responsibilities as reason enough.

“We got enough space as it is,” Jesse chuckled nervously.

Hanzo nodded, looking equally uncomfortable, “And we do not require special treatment.”

Winston leveled them both with a look which would make a lesser man quake in his boots. But Jesse and Hanzo weren’t lesser men, just men who didn’t take kindly to being under such scrutiny even if it was good-natured. After a long pause, Winston sighed and pushed up his glasses with a finger, the gentle clicking of the lenses finding purchase on his nose breaking the stillness.

“You both have been exemplary in your performance and went above the call of service on many occasions,” Winston says looking between them. “If you do not feel comfortable with this arrangement because of personal reasons, I understand, but these accommodations are not only for your benefit.”

Jesse resisted the urge to counter with a quip or a hearty grunt. And from the lack of even a irritated huff, Hanzo was holding back as well. Winston had been one of the more vocal supporters of their bid to have a child. Taking to baby-proofing the Watchpoint as if it was his life’s mission and checking on their newest addition when time would allow. Naturally, he would try to put their child’s comfort first before anything else, a sentiment that both Hanzo and Jesse appreciated. Meeting Jesse’s gaze from the corner of his eye, Hanzo inclined his head to the side and raised his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug.

The corner of Jesse’s lips quirked up and he nodded.

“Only the best for our lil guy,” Jesse says as he links his pinky finger with Hanzo’s. He delights in the soft smile the archer wears when he gently swings their hands. Barely noticeable to some but enough for Jesse to break out in a grin. “But does this mean I can decorate?”

Almost immediately, Winston’s head drops and his shoulders shake with laughter as he watches Hanzo lay down the law on what constitutes as proper designing and a hodgepodge of disaster. But from the way that Jesse laughs and their pinky lock becomes full-blown hand holding, Winston counts this as a success.

“We are not going to have cactus on the walls,” Hanzo spat as he and Jesse left the conference room.

Jesse snorted and shook his head. “Okay, but what about a machine that makes hologram tumbleweeds?”

Their bickering carries down the hall and Winston shakes his head. He only hopes that the two of them find a common ground on interior decorating before the baby is born. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overwatch and I'm not making any money from any of this.
> 
> This timeline is **Joys of Fatherhood** which takes place before the **Journey to Being a Big Brother** or **JB3** timeline. One of the things that I liked to think about with my significant other is how I'll be as a parent. I've taken care of a lot of kids growing up but it's different from having to raise a new living being into an adult. And no matter how prepared I think I'll be, I know I'm going to be lost in some ways. So maybe I was projecting onto Hanzo and Jesse with having to give up their usual shtick and adapt to their new responsibilities. I know for a fact that Winston was everyone in my life saying, "Hey, you have more to take care of than yourself." 
> 
> Which is something that resonates heavily with parenthood. You're not the only thing to worry about anymore. And I think I managed to touch on that nicely albeit briefly. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. Reviews and comments are always welcome.


End file.
